The MythTown Chronicles
by TheCreativeWritingsOfMythTown
Summary: The Chronicles of The Town of Myth. Where smut and adventure is found and thrives. This is the adventures of our server.
1. Chapter 1

The Myth-Town Chronicles

Ch. 1 Just a "Peachy" Time

PeachCirocVodka, a normal regular on the MythTown server was enjoying his late night indoors playing TTT away from the blistering cold from the Canadian wind storm in Alberta. As usual Peach was enjoying his time home alone away from the family until there was a sudden knock on his door. Peach quickly got up out of his chair and took off his headphones from his flowing brunette hair. He quickly made his way downstairs in his pajamas since he figured he wasn't going to see anyone until tonight. He opened up his door to a surprise, it was Chinchilla.

Of all the people he could have possibly known it was Chinchilla from MythTown. Shocked, confused, surprised, Peach could not get words out of his mouth until Chinchilla spoke first in her thick Australian accent. "Hello Peach, I'm awfully sorry for showing up unexpectedly, but I was in town and I wanted to come and visit you" She said. "Well of course come on in, it's freezing out there! You should be inside" as he opened up the door all the way to invite her in. Peach was in awe as he witnessed Chinchilla take off her snow coat revealing her rich blonde hair and perfect upper body. From Peach's experience around his sister and past girlfriends, he could she was at least a C cup or higher. Although he wish he could tell first hand if it weren't for her red knitted sweater on. Still chilly from the winds outside Chinchilla gave a shiver to show that it was freezing outside. Peach quickly picking up on this offered her some warm tea to help warm her up as she sat in the family room next to the fire place. "I find it kind of funny that I'm making a pretty Australian girl tea inside my Canadian home" Peach chuckled. Finding it funny with a giggle Chinchilla added on by saying, "Well then what do you drink here since you can't really go anywhere out in that weather without a death wish?" Quickly thinking to his childhood and early teens, Peach came up with an Idea. "Well to usually drown out the weather and to pass time we drink Peach Ciroc Vodka" (hence the name). "Well I have never had peach vodka before but I'm always willing to try new things, and hey we need to pass some time until this cold wind blows over" Chinchilla replied. So after pouring up some warm tea and breaking out the shot glasses and cracking open a bottle of peach vodka they took to drowning out the world outside of the house and kill time.

Six to eight shots later, Chinchilla felt like she had enough considering she was only about 5'' 3'. She thought about that and chuckled and asked to compare each other's heights since Peach could handle more than she could. They both stood up and now realizing how tall Peach was compared to her she was in awe. She said, "Wow for a guy who is short on conversation you sure are tall". Playfully being flirtatious Peach laughed and picked up her and twirled her around to demonstrate his height and power over her. After spinning her around there was an awkward pause between them two as they were both so close. They took a second to look each other in the face and notice and appreciate each other's features. Chinchilla made the first move and moved in for the kiss.

After what seemed like eternity after all the built up tension between the two the both looked at each other and without saying a word, they made their way upstairs to Peach's room. Opening the door and carrying her to the bed, Peach and Chinchilla both landed on the bed still in each other's arms and still locked at the lips. Peach proceeded to try his luck and move his right hand from her waist up inside of her sweater. Without disagreement they continued. After unbuckling her bra, Peach pulled up her sweater from the waistline up. Tossing it to the side Chinchilla moved her hands to his shirt and gestured to rip it off. Without hesitation both threw their shirt and bra to the side leaving both chests bare pressed up to each other. The soft feeling of Chinchilla's chest against his made him feel daring as he kissed his way down from her lips to her neck. Lower and lower he got the more and more gasps of pleasure were heard from her. He spent his time kissing and nibbling on her nipples. Wanting more, he went down lower to her waist where he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to reveal her strong patriotism with her British panties. Pulling those off and tossing them to the side, Chinchilla was exposed to Peach and wanting whatever he was willing to give her.

Peach positioned his head in between her legs in front of her cleanly shaved womanhood. He placed his fingers on both sides of her vagina and licked her already wet pussy. Gasping in pleasure, Chinchilla grabbed Peaches long hair and grasped onto his scalp. Penetrating in with his tongue, Peach kept flicking his tongue and eventually sticking in a finger or two until the gasps grew louder and louder until it turned into moaning. Eventually Chinchilla couldn't take it anymore and with both her legs squirming and her grip on Peach's head getting tighter and tighter, she climaxed filling Peach's mouth with her sweet climax. She laid there paralyzed for a minute or two. Peach laid back on his bed exhausted from his tongue workout.

Feeling something grab at his pants, he noticed that Chinchilla was up and wanting more. She unbuttoned his pants and fiddled to get them off. Tossing it to the side, Peach took off his boxers leaving him member hard and exposed to his unexpected visitor from the UK. She took no time and got to it by pressing her tongue to his genitals and make her way up the shaft to his head. Quickly teasing him and then eventually through his moans she gave in and took his entire length in her mouth. She too made work with her tongue as she flicked it up and down and around his member. Eventually sensing his climax coming on Chinchilla stopped and proceeded to leave small kisses on his cheek as she positioned her vagina to take his member. With a little helpful ease and guide, Peach Penetrates Chinchilla leaving both in a gasp. Both take a minute to get use to this new feeling and the shape of each other. Finally Peach beings thrusting slowly as he lays Chinchilla back onto his pillow. As it goes on the harder and harder the thrusts and moans get. Until both couldn't go any longer, Peach met his orgasm, filling Chinchilla with his seed. As he continues his last few thrusts. Chinchilla orgasms, collapsing onto his pillow. Both pass out from the hot sweaty drunken love they made on that cold night.

After struggling to bring his eyes open Peach looked next to him hoping to see his sleeping British girl that had visited him that night. Unfortunately he woke up to find a note reading "Thank you for the good time, next time you're coming over here for tea", next to a particular pair of Australian flag panties.


	2. Chapter 2

The Myth-Town Chronicles

Ch. 2 "Hyped" To "Finn"ish his "Mark"

Finn a young curious boy, found himself in the town of Richland Virginia. Finn being in Virginia was looking for Hyper Blasters, whom he met during his time playing TTT on the Myth Town server. Hyper Blasters invited Finn to help him find his friend Mark, whom he also met on the Myth Town server. Hyper wouldn't tell him why they needed to find Mark, but Finn was always up for some adventure.

Soon after arriving in Richland, Finn followed his GPS to Hyper's house. Hyper's house was very large and old considering its rich heritage in Virginia where slavery ran rampant, and the cotton flowed like water. Finn arrived at Hyper's front door and knocked on the door with the large brass handles that were to alarm anyone inside with a loud bang. A minute later Hyper opened up the door to reveal his large muscular body. His combed up dirty blonde hair matched with his thick side burns and soul patch. You could tell Hyper kept himself in good condition as if he was still waiting for a lucky girl come his way. Hyper introduced himself with a smile that reinsured safety and a hint of mystery. "Hello Finn I wasn't expecting you to be early, please come on in. Have a seat in the living room while I go get us some snack. You must be hungry from the long drive". He said as he entered the kitchen. "So what is your plan in me coming to visit and what does it have to with Mark as well", Finn said as he adjusted his gingery fro. "Well a surprise isn't a surprise when I tell you. Please you must eat before we head downstairs to the cellar", Hyper said as he came back with Doritos and Mountain Dew (Code Red).

After having a few Doritos and a sip or two of Mountain Dew, Finn wiped his Dorito stained hands on Hyper's lovely white couch leaving a Cheeto like stain. He stood up and said "So are we going down to the cellar? I can't possibly finish all these Doritos by myself". Hyper stood up, grabbed the chips and soda and replied, "I know, all these chips and Mountain Dew aren't for you. It's for our guest of honor as he motioned a gesture to follow him downstairs to the cellar.

Opening the door to the cellar, it was pitch black dark until they both entered. Hyper fumbled around for the light switch for a few seconds as his hands were full. Eventually he turned on the light to reveal in the center of the room was a lone chair with "The Guest of Honor", Mark. Strapped to the chair, bare naked revealing his rather large member, blindfolded, and gagged with a lovely MLG engraved ball gag, he sat there. Motionless at first he looked as if he were there for a day or two considering his bowl cut hair was a mess and awfully greasy looking. Yet he looked as if he were fed for there were no signs of starvation. Finn wondered what he got himself into, but strangely turned on by the sight.

Hyper was first to break the silence. "This is our lovely guest of honor. He has been well kept for the last day or two. I wanted you here to share the delight in pleasuring him and myself." Taking a minute to think it over, Finn agreed. Without hesitation, Hyper walked over to Mark and took off his blindfold. "Good morning darling", Hyper whispered into his ear as he took off his gag. "Are we going to 1v1 each other or what bro?" Mark excitedly yelled. "First were going to feed you a little bit to get you ready" Hyper answered as he motioned for Finn to bring over the Doritos. Hyper unstrapped Mark from the chair and picked him up with his big muscular hands, and carried him over to the table on the left side of the room. He bent him over the table and strapped his wrists and ankles to the end of the table. The table was just long enough so one person could be perfectly bent over it exposing both mouth and asshole to either side of the table. Hyper must have really knew how to pick out his tables from IKEA. Bringing over the Doritos to Hyper, he took a handful of chips and stuffed them into Mark's mouth, filling his mouth with the cool ranch goodness. "Now Mark you may need some help chewing those chips allow me to assist you", as Hyper pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his erect penis. Taking the Mountain Dew from Finn, he opened the sixteen once bottle and poured it onto his penis. "This is what MLG tastes like", as Hyper plowed his Mountain Dew drenched penis into Mark's mouth, crushing most of the chips and making Mark squeal with enthusiasm. Hyper's thrusts were hard and full of energy as the sound of chips were crunching In Mark's mouth. Feeling so aroused by this sight, Finn dropped his pants and poured more of the Mountain Dew on his penis. The tingly feeling from the soda got Finn erect in instance. Positioning himself up to Mark with his penis, Finn grabbed both ass cheeks and Plowed inwards to Marks virgin anus. It was a tight fit, and Finn felt like he needed lube to help make his way through Mark's fudge factory. He grabbed for the Mountain Dew bottle and splashed a little around Mark's anus, giving him the sufficient lube he needed to traverse his righteous rear. Both Hyper and Finn were moaning in ecstasy, as they both went harder and harder on both ends of Mark. Reaching their climax at the same time both of them came into each hole of mark filling him with a mixture of warm salty semen and Code Red Mountain Dew. After busting what seemed like the biggest nut in their life, Hyper and Finn passed out.

Minutes later Finn found himself strapped to the table and Mark nowhere to be found. He looked to the chair and found Hyper strapped and blindfolded as Mark was previously before. Mark approached Finn and stuffed Finn's mouth full of Doritos, as he exclaimed, "Looks like the tables have turned bro". Mark dowsed his penis with the rest of the Mountain Dew and pulled back his foreskin and shoved his enlarged member into Finn's mouth. Finn could feel Mark's penis breaking the chips and bumped the back of his throat. As the flavors in Finn's mouth intensified, Mark's thrust got harder and harder. Reaching his climax, Mark shot his salty load into Finn's mouth as he exclaimed, "Get Sheked Bro. Three-Sixty No Scope Bro, I'm not even Trying Bro. It's all ogre now".

With the taste of warm semen and soda slash chips in his mouth, Finn passed out from all the flavors in his mouth at once. Leaving Mark empowered over both him and Hyper.


	3. Chapter 3

The Myth-Town Chronicles

Ch. 3 the "Hero" who "howled" wolf

Hero a curious regular on the server of Myth Town, was playing on the server as usual like any other day. Although, something was strange. Everyone was acting weird. Different from the regular weird that they usually were. Everyone was robotic and played rounds like they should have been. Normally on other servers this was normal, but no one was bitching about someone shooting them, no one T baiting, no one crying over rdm.

Freaked out by this, Hero logged off the server and decided to look into it. He started off by messaging his good friend HowlingGod, an admin/owner of the server. Not only were they close. They grew up together as kids and went through it all together. So if there was any problem he'd go to him about it. He messaged Howling over steam asking, "Hey have you noticed anything different on the server recently?" Howling quickly read the message, but it took him about two minutes to respond. When he did respond he answered with this, "No, I haven't seen or heard anything unusual. Maybe you should just play more (smiley-face)." Now considering that they were best friends this seemed odd about Howling. He would have questioned if he was retarded or something. Hero had to investigate.

Hero needed to get close to Howling's computer. So naturally he asked to hangout. Over at Howling's house, Hero and he took about their friendship as usual. Both playing TTT and laughing and having a gay old time. Howling left to go do something, which gave enough time for Hero to get on his computer. Hero first began by looking in Howling's messages seeing a normal chain messages. Until he stumbled on a rather large chain with Walker. He opened it up to see a weird amount of messages. It was all in code saying stuff like, "create a transmutation circle the size and shape of Florida" and things like "mind manipulation". Now Hero knew Walker was a smart guy, but he had no idea he was this deep into something like this. Hero quickly turned off Howling's computer and quickly left for home to composite all this information that he just learned.

After making his way home, Hero busted out all the information on a white board. He wrote down all of his information in a hurry to hopefully make connections. After writing everything down he came to a quick conclusion that of course Walker was up to something and Howling was involved but he didn't know what it was. So he looked towards the simpler things and then quickly realized everything. He immediately went to the Myth Town forums to write down his findings and hopefully spread the word of what he just found out.

Before posting his findings there was a knock on the door. Tempted to post his findings, he hesitated and went to the door to see who it was. It was Howling, Hero confused was wondering why he was at his house at 2 am. Hero asked "Hey Howling, what brings you here?" Howling let himself in with a suitcase and replied, "I saw what you found on my computer, you should really be careful what you snoop through." Shocked Hero stood there frozen as Howling continued to monologue. "Since you saw that I'm going to have to do something I don't want to do Hero." Hero ran from Howling to his room where he locked his door behind him to give him enough time to post his findings. With enough time he posted it and quickly turned off his computer so that Howling could not see what he did. Suddenly a loud burst roared as the door was kicked down to Hero's room. There stood Howling in a rather scandalous looking sailor moon outfit. It seemed unnatural on his considering he had a rather ripped look to him. In his hand was a whip, and in the other was baseball bat for unknown purposes. Hero backed up to the closest corner he could find and covered his eyes to his captor. Howling whipped him once to put him into shock then grabbed him and bent him over his desk. The impact of Hero's body on his desk knocked over all the used tissues and "Mountain dewitos" that he had on the desk. Howling then proceeded to rip off Hero's pants. After removing Hero's trousers, Howling pulled out the bat and said, "You know it's a shame. I forgot to bring the lube." He quickly took the bat and shoved the large end, opposite of the handle up Hero's sphincter. The pain was too much for Hero, he let out screams of pain and agony as Howling kept shoving the bats length up Hero's virgin anus.

Laughing from Hero's pain, Howling broke out the whip and thrashed Hero as he kept sodomizing him with the bat. Eventually Howling lifted up his skirt and was so aroused from his artwork that he had performed with his bat that he couldn't handle it any longer. He thrusted into Hero's anus. Pushing his fudge in, Howling enjoyed his captive's pain. Hero was crying in pain at this point. With increase pain, Howling was reaching his climax. He pulled out and unloaded his salty fresh fudge covered jizz on Hero's back. After having his fun, Howling reached for the bat again. This time it wasn't for his pleasure. Howling struck Hero across the skull with his bat once to knock him unconscious. Then another, and another, and another. This went on until Hero's face was no longer recognizable. Howling quickly cleaned up, put all of his gear away, and then proceeded to leave. Hero was dead.

Fortunately, Hero was able to post his findings to the server community. Although it may of not been believed by everyone else. The post and final message from Hero read, "After many months of playing on Mythtown, I've finally uncovered it. The truth. We first begin with Walker. The Holy Grail, the leader, the Illuminati director. With my mathematical skills I was able to uncover that 2 + 2 = 4. Now, you may be wondering where I got these numbers. MYTHTOWN. There are 2 t's in the word and 2 set of t's so we add 2 and 2. We then get 4. 4 + 2 = 6. There are three myth town owners. 3 6's is 666. Mythtown is illuminati. As I speak the minds of the players are being poisoned with satanic spells. You got to open your mind to the truth. SAFE YOURSELFS. LEAVE BEFORE IT GETS YOU. MYTHTOWN IS SATAN. Also I found this picture of Super Hawt Loli in a cute sailor moon outfit."


	4. Chapter 4

The Myth-Town Chronicles

Ch. 4 We're all in this together

After Hero's death, there was a funeral for him hosted by His good friends Walker and HowlingGod. Everyone from the server was invited. Most of everyone showed up. Hyper Blasters and Finn, the others from Canada as well as people from other countries couldn't make it for obvious reasons such as travel. The funeral was sad and tragic as any other, people laughed, people cried. Everyone questioned why Hero's last post was so strange. No one knew the truth in what his post had and blew it off as him being silly as usual.

After the funeral, Walker invited everyone over to his lovely abode which was in Florida. By coincident, the funeral was also held there too. So, everyone decided to stay a few more days in the paradise that is Florida. Everyone arrived at Walkers lovely mansion. The view of the house outside alone was breath taking. The large entrance to Walker's house was gated off with high fences and surrounded by large shrubs. Inside of the gates laid a marvelous marble walkway surrounded by large gardens and water fountains. On top of that there was large statues of large symbols of the elements; Water, Earth, Sky, and Fire. Either Walker was a deep spiritual rich hippie, or he was a man of certain taste. Moving to the inside, the entrance to the Walker mansion was two large wooden doors. Inside was a grand hall that lead to a ball room that branched off to the upstairs via by two staircases. Up the staircases there was one leading hall that branched off into many rooms. At the end of the hall laid Walker's room. The whole house was breath taking. Everyone jammed inside to the ball room where music was playing and snacks were provided (Mountain Dew and Doritos obviously).

At first everyone was awkward about dancing because they haven't seen each other in real life or talked to each, but naturally the awkwardness subsided. Everyone was getting down and funky like that scene from pulp fiction where they win the dance-off with those stellar dance moves. The party is bumping and everyone is dancing. Meanwhile Walker stood above them overlooking from the balcony. No one paid him no mind as he turned around and walked to his room. Leaving them to have their fun.

Later onto the night people started to get tired and horny and retreated upstairs to their rooms. Some in couples, others alone. Sounds of moaning and screaming went on through the night. No one paid any mind to it as its natural for everyone to shriek and scream with their disgusting and absurd kinks. Quickly most of the screams fell silent quickly. The rest of the night was silent.

Later that morning some of the people woke up to screaming as one of the regulars found the bodies of Mik-A-Lie, GoodGuyPilot, and the Meow twins. All killed in the same way. Doritos shoved in their mouth, baseball bat sized assholes, and various whip marks. Now this was the work of a mastermind. Someone must have targeted each and everyone one of them. Their blood was drained from their bodies and they were all left to rot. Panicked by this some people insisted to leave. Walker made them all stay to figure who the murderer among them was.

Walker locked all the doors in the house and quickly stashed away the key. Leaving them all trapped under one roof to figure who the killer among them was. Everyone was pointing fingers at each other, accusing them of being part of some cruel plan. Walker knew that this wasn't going to solve anything so he made everyone gather into the dining room where they could all sit around the table and talk amongst themselves. Locking the door behind him, Walker went into the kitchen and stood on the bar to get everyone's attention. "Now that you are all here, I have a bit of news for everyone". At this point Walker had their attention. "You're wondering why I all gathered you here. It's come to my attention that there is a killer among us. That is where you are wrong." Now everyone was confused at why he said this, it was as if Walker had a different reason for them all being in the dining room. Walker was quickly joined by Mark and HowlingGod as they both came out of the kitchen and got up and stood next to him on the bar. "There are multiple killers here, and you are our sacrifice. The Transmutation circle is almost complete." Before anyone had time to react, a sharp piece of piano wire that was the size of the room came slashing through at neck level. The speed of the piano wire was enough to decapitate each and every one sitting in chairs in the dining room. Heads rolled off their corpses onto the table killing just about every regular and mod that was there. Blood spewed out onto the table leaving dishes and clothes stained from the head rolling mess that was created.

Walker grinned with a smile and spoke, "Dinner is served."


	5. Chapter 5

The Myth-Town Chronicles

Ch. 5 a "Kingdom" of Lies

KingdomBarrels a mod on the Myth Town server, was doing her usual mod work. When one day she logged on and nobody was online. In fact the server was pretty much empty. All it had in the menu was that it said to come to Florida for a special event. Suspicious about this, KingodmBarrels logged off the server and closed her computer. She tried contacting everyone that was an owner or other admin, but to no avail. She knew the only way to get in contact with them was to go down to Florida. Her thinking was confirmed when she got a text from Walker. In the text it read, "Hey come on down to Florida, were having a meet up for everyone on the server!" Suspicious she texted back with an, "Ok."

Now KingdomBarrels was pretty average height about 5'6 with a pretty study muscle mass to hold her own. She figured something fishy so she packed her sawed off shotgun into her duffle bag just in case. She knew the trip was going to be a long road down to Florida so she packed some snacks for extra good measure. It was time to get ready to hit the road. She grabbed her vintage punk rock jacket, boots and helmet (for safety of course). She left her house hopped on her Kawasaki ninja motorcycle and took to the road.

Going down the road, she thought that the other admins had been keeping information from her. Now Kingdom was smart, she wasn't stupid. She grew up around police investigators because her dad was a P.I. So she had a wit about her. She also got her cut throat attitude from her mother who wouldn't take shit from guys that would harass her. So growing up was hard for her to fit in when she would push people out. Naturally the punk rock era grew around her. Her wanting to be independent and to fit in clashed with each other a lot. So often time making choices were hard. Eventually she figured that if you're simply a "take no shit" kind of person, then you won't have to worry about being betrayed or anything. To make herself stand out, she bought the leather jacket and boot clothing style to make it a point that she was different and she didn't give a fuck.

Halfway there, she stopped at a local gas station in the middle of nowhere to fuel up. She pulled up to the pump where the local fill up boy was waiting to fill up her motorcycle for her. Getting off the bike and taking the helmet off, the fill up boy was eyeing her up. To make this clear he grabbed her wrist and said "It's not every day we get a girl like you come through here." Leaving no hesitation, Kingdom with her other free hand curled it up into a fist and delivered it to his face with the amount of power she could. This knocked him straight onto his ass. Before he could get up, Kingdom reached for her bag and pulled out her gun and shot him. He was dead before he could have time to pull out the gun in his pocket that fell out as he hit the ground. She proceeded to dust the dirt off her wrist, put on her helmet and drove off with a full tank.

After making it to Florida, Kingdom texted Walker for directions. He gave her the directions to his house which was a little odd she thought. She arrived at his house where all seemed quiet. She approached the gate. It seemed to be closed, before she could turn around and leave it opened. The loudspeaker next to the gate was the voice of Walker. "Glad you could make it down. Please come on in and make yourself at home. I'll be down to greet you in a minute." Entering the Walker household, she noticed that she must have been early or no one showed up. Before finishing her thought she was met with a baseball bat to the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

When she awoke, she found herself strapped to a chair. Walker standing before her, welcomed her with, "I see you're awake. You see, we gathered everyone here for the annual ritual sacrifice. We have a quota to meet by tonight. Luckily for us, you showed up. So now how does it feel being the last human to live before we unleash hell upon the earth?" Kingdom squirmed in her chair a little hoping to reach for her pocket knife in her boot. She replied with, "It feels uncomfortable since this chair is shit. Where did you get it? Ikea?" Walker chuckled as went to reach for his equipment on his table. As he was looking for an object he piped in. "Now it says that a chainsaw should do the job for the sacrifice but I want to make this as painful as possible." He called for Howling and Mark as they both brought in to what seemed to be a ritual butterfly knife. Walker reached for a butterfly knife and began to make his way over Kingdom. "Any last words before I begin carving you like a pumpkin?" Walker asked. Looking past Walker, Mark, and Howling she noticed something approaching the window really fast. She knew exactly what it was and said, "You know cleaning your windows must be a "pane" in the ass." Walker slightly confused by this statement turned to the window to see Ebola-Chan come crashing through on a motorcycle with chainsaws attached to the handle bars. Before Mark and Howling could react, they were immediately sliced in half by the chainsaws. Ebola-Chan crashed into the nearest wall and a billow of freshly sliced human and motorcycle fumes filled the air. Ebola-Chan climbed from the wreck and spoke, "Gee, they sure seem to be "half" the men they use to be." Walker was furious by the wit and recklessness of Ebola-Chan. "I've always hated your fucking puns" Walker yelled. Before he was able to reach for a weapon or even strike at Ebola-Chan, his throat was met with a pocket knife. With the commotion from Ebola's wreck and puns, it gave enough time for KB to reach for her knife, cut herself loose and cut Walker's throat. Bleeding from the jugular, Walker fell in a pool of his own blood. He was dead.

Both shaking off the dust and blood from each other, KB and Ebola-Chan stood over the corpse and stood silent for a moment. KB was the first to speak. "Thanks for back there, let's get out of here before this whole house burns down." As if she knew that this was going to happen, the motorcycle broke into flames and started inching its way outward to the walls. They both made for the hallway to exit the building. On the way out Ebola said one last thing before exiting the two giant doors of the mansion. "You know running a cult must be a "cut-throat" industry. Both laughed as the doors closed behind them. It was all over. All those souls brutally murdered and or raped for the power of immortality and to unleash hell upon the earth. However back in the very room the ritual was going to be held. The body of Walker laid there in his own blood, dripping over the satanic seal on the floor. The floor glowed, and Walker's hand began to twitch…


	6. Chapter 6

The Myth-Town Chronicles

Ch. 6 "Chin" Up For The New Beginning Of The New "Jenneration"

After the events of "The Walker Massacre", Kingdom Barrels took over in the meantime until she saw fit for a group of super admins to take her spot for equal ruling of the Myth Town server. Considering that most of the staff was killed, there was not many people to pick from for admins. The Canadians and other country's regulars were up to debate. So a vote was to be made for a later day. Until then, it was about regrouping everyone and explaining the carnage that has befallen on the server.

Jenneration, our server's friendly regular, was enjoying her time in Australia. After hearing the events of what happened to the US members of the Myth Town community, she decided to take some time off before she was contacted by KB for a position on staff. She needed some well desired relaxation time anyways. Although one person from the server would come and find her before returning to the server.

Chinchilla on her vacation, was traveling from country to country and maybe occasionally stopping to say hi to a few friends. This time she was stopping by in Australia. She decided to pay a surprise visit to her dear friend, Jenneration. Now she and Jenneration were good friends when they first met on the server. So naturally during rounds of playing they would talk mostly to each other. Ignoring others, they would usually be jokingly flirty and maybe sometimes Chinchilla meant what she said. She only hopped that Jenneration felt the same way. However, considering it was over the internet there was probably no possibility of them being a thing. Yet she was hoping they could be at least friends by coming to visit her in her home country.

Letting her know that she was in the country, Jenneration insisted that she come down to visit her in her home town. After arriving in her home town, Chinchilla was quickly visited by a waiting Jenneration in full arms. They hugged and were excited to see each other. They had many plans for the day such as; catching up, fighting the local kangaroos, having shrimp on the Barbie, and any other stereotypical thing you could come up with about Australians. They went about their day having fun with each activity and playfully teasing each other like friends would most often do. Until Chinchilla accidently took a playful gesture too far while wrestling crocodiles. After wrestling with the local wildlife, Chinchilla got pinned down by Jenneration. Jenneration was mocking her and pretending she was an alligator until Chinchilla did something she thought she would never do. She leaned up while pinned down and kissed Jenneration. Jennertaion was too in shock to register this act of either friendliness or lust. They both quickly got up and there was an awkward pause. Chinchilla was blushing bright red and turned away. She barely got out, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me there." Jenneration put an arm on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. I just need to think about it for a bit." Unsure and confused about her response, Chinchilla didn't say anything. They both continued on with their activities until the sun was going down. Jenneration was the first to gesture that they both should spend the night together at her place and have some dinner.

Agreeing, they both made their way back to Jenneration's house. The awkwardness subsided for now and everything returned to normal. They both laughed about as they made dinner and washed up. After eating and laughing about how the server is going to need staff soon, they started to wonder when they would have to leave each other and go back to working and being admins. Jennertaion didn't seem to like the idea of Chinchilla leaving her to go work for the server. So she quickly came to her mind and made a decision before the two could part their separate ways. "Chinchilla, I've been thinking about what happened earlier. At first I was surprised that you felt that way about me and to be honest I had no clue what I wanted. Now that I've had time to think about it and to contemplate that we both will be leaving soon is too much. I want you here with me. I want you to stay for a while. We joke and have so many fun times together, I wouldn't give that up for the world. So what do you say? Do you want to say fuck it and stay with me for a while?" Without hesitation, Chinchilla jumped into her arms and kissed her. Their lips met with intensity and lust. Jenneration couldn't hold her back when she jumped at her. They both fell to the floor without losing lock on their lips. Chinchilla's soft brown hair went everywhere, and that was for sure the last thing on her mind at the moment. Moving into a more comfortable living room they turned on the fire place to rid the cold from the Melbourne winds of Australia outside. They made towards the couch where more deep passionate kissing ensued. Both bodies next to each other generated a lot of heat combined with the fire place. The heat was almost too "hot" to handle. Both knowing what to do about the situation, they started stripping one another of their clothes. Shirts flew and bras fell. Jenneration was no modest girl. She stood about 5'7 with black hair and brown eyes. Her plump breasts felt about at least a D cup against Chinchilla's chest. Chinchilla was a little shorter than her so it was perfect.

With both of each other pressed against each other, kisses got deeper and started to make their way downward. Chinchilla found herself kissing her way down her neck. Each kiss turned into a gentle bite as she moved her way down to her succulent breasts. Chinchilla first kissed and then gently nibbled on Jenneration's soft tender nipples. Moaning with satisfaction, Chinchilla stayed there as her hands explored their way downward. Sinking down into her PJs and finding Jenneration's silky thong already damp. Guessing that she was doing a good job, Chinchilla took it a step further. She began to run her hand down underneath the silky fabric and found Jenneration's wetness. Spreading her vagina open slightly teasing her a little before she inserted one finger inward. Gasping at the feeling, Jenneration buckled her hips and dug into Chinchilla's back with her fingernails. Chinchilla quickly picked up speed and started to insert another finger. Feeling spoiled and in absolute ecstasy, Jenneration moaned at the top of lungs as she met her orgasm from Chinchilla's nibbling and finger work. Chinchilla drained of exhaustion, fell back onto the sofa and laid there as Jenneration sat there in her orgasm.

As Jenneration came too, she felt like she could return the deed and then some. She crawled from the other side of the sofa back on top of Chinchilla. She began kissing her neck as Chinchilla did to her. Except instead of stopping at her breasts, she made her way down to her hips. Sucking on her hips and leaving hickies, she pulled off her pants and threw them to the side leaving her exposed to Jenneration. She kissed her down to Chinchilla's lower lips. Teasing her gently, Jenneration kissed around her vagina to hear the moans of her. Chinchilla raised her legs up on top of Jen's shoulders making it easy for her. With enough teasing, Jenneration went head on and began to spread her vagina open as she licked in between. Shocked, and in lustful pleasure, Chinchilla pulled on Jen's hair and moaned. Squirming and trying to keep still for her pleasure she couldn't bear Jen's hold and power of her tongue. Meeting her climax, Chinchilla came into Jen's fingers and face. Chinchilla threw back her hands and collapsed backwards against the sofa. Jen finished up by licking all of Chinchilla's sweet wetness and came back up to press herself against her friend and lover. She gave her one long kiss and said, "I'm glad you stayed with me." Chinchilla gave her a reinsuring kiss on the cheek and replied, "I think I could get use to staying here with you. Maybe we can even work on the server together from here?" Both nodded and cuddled against the sofa that was heated by the close fireplace. They pulled up a blanket and dosed off with each other in arms. Together.


	7. Chapter 7

The Myth-Town Chronicles

Ch. 7 an "Island" of broken pieces

Island was a man of few words. Island was usually a very active person on the server. After hearing about the incident, he went down to Florida to check it out. He showed up to the Walker household where everyone was invited. He noticed that the place was a tad more cleaned up. It seemed recent too. Making his way down the large hallway he found Walker's room where it was completely spotless. Turning to leave the room, Island's face was met with baseball bat to his head knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

Brining himself awake, Island quickly noticed something wasn't right. Everything was upside down and there were 2 pairs of feet and what looked like a black pillar on wheels. He then realized he was upside down. Trying to turn himself back upright, Island noticed that his feet and arms were stretched out and chained to large wheels against the wall. Panicking him, je quickly squirmed. "Now Island, that wouldn't be smart to try to wiggle your way out of this", the semi-familiar robotic voice spoke. He looked up towards his captors to see Howling God with a mutilated look as if his body was sewed back together. Next to him was Mark who looked the same as well. Then finally he saw that the black pillar looking machine had a jar of liquids at the top. In the jar was a brain that lit up whenever the robotic voice spoke. The voice quickly resembled Walker. "Your friends may have killed us once, but thanks to this Nazi Technology we are alive and killing again. I myself may have lost my body, but I'm still the functional and smarter than what any of you are capable of. "Island tried to struggle to get free, but was met by Mark and Howling pulling on a crank to tighten the chains. "Now that you are nice and tight, you have two options. Either join us and help conquer the world, or be ripped apart limb by limb." Island spoke out for the first time, "You'll never get away with this. The others will stop you. You may be able to kill me but you'll never kill the spirit in each and every one of us." Walker laughed with a robotic static. "Who said we were going to kill you?" After Walker said that, Mark began pulling on his crank until the sound of Island's left shoulder started to rip. Island screamed out in pain as his shoulder started to dislocate. Then it began to rip, starting at the muscle then through the painful nerves and finally the bone. Island's left arm was torn off as blood gushed from his shoulder. He screamed in agony as he witnessed his own arm being torn off. On top of the pain, Howling began to pour vodka on his fresh wound. The pain was intense and unbearable as Island went into shock and eventually passing out.

Coming to again, He was still strapped to the wall. This time however where his arm was supposed to be was now sewed up. Apparently Howling or Mark was very good in sewing class. His face was quickly met with a slap to make sure he was awake. "Ready for round two?" Mark said with a sinister smile. Both Howling and Mark pulled on their cranks. The chains on Island's feet started to tighten and eventually was too much for him. The loud sound of flesh being ripped apart was heard as Islands legs were completely ripped from his torso. Island was now just a torso with a right arm. To make matters worse, Mark picked up Island's left arm and started slapping him with it while repeating, "Quit hitting yourself bro. Why so mad bro?" Island was tortured and embarrassed that he was no longer of use physically. Mark and Howling both picked him up and carried him out to the local junk yard where he was left to die in a heap of junk.

Rin a local Floridian and a regular on the server was doing a few errands for her parents one day. Today she delivering a large amount of used dildos that mean no context what so ever to the junk yard. Entering the junkyard was a normal thing to her since she was a bit of a handyman and a tinkerer. This day was different however. She picked up her normal amount of computer parts and scrap metal as usual. Then after dumping the big box of dildos onto a rather flesh like pile or rubbage. At that moment she noticed something squirming around, it was a person! After digging through the dildos she found a person, and not just any old body in a scrap yard, it was Island! She quickly picked him out of the rubbage to get him to safety. She was stunned to see that his limbs were missing, but she had no time to worry about that. She needed to get him to someone who could help. There was only one friend that was a trained doctor that she adored and knew well from the sever. Gems. She quickly packed Island and all her supplies into her car and drove to Gem's house. She called him along the way to give him time to prep his at home medical station. Rushing Island into Gem's house, Rin had no time to explain how she found him. Katten quickly got Island on life support so that he wouldn't die.

After getting Island stable, the two had time to breathe. "So this isn't like another stray dog you found that you want to keep is it?" Gem teased. "Funny, I found him in laying in the junk yard. I have no idea how he got like this but hopefully when he comes to he can tell us everything." Rin explained. In the mean time we should get some rest after a day like this. Taking off his medical coat, Gem's thick blonde hair shined in Rin's eyes. She always adored him and had a huge crush on him. Although he was a little cocky and annoying from time to time, he was an honest guy. She was feeling a little daring today after the recent events and took her chance. She threw herself into his arms and said, "It sure has been a long day maybe some time together would help calm our nerves. Picking up on the hint, Gems led Rin to his room and began by throwing her onto his bed. Pinning her onto his bed, he was the first to lay a kiss on her lips. Thrilled by his confidence, Rin took it all in with a lustful groan of pleasure. Eventually Rin's hands were free to roam where they pleased. She found her way underneath his shirt rubbing his upper chest and clawing onto his shoulders. Gems removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor so Rin could have better access. Although Gems found his hands running up and underneath her shirt as well. One hand groping her breast and the other making its way down into her pants. As he made his way down to her panties, Rin's nails dug deeper into his back. She was clearly wanting more. She spoke up and said, "I have an idea." Curious Gems wanted to know what she wanted. "Put on this blindfold really quick". Rin said. Gems hesitated, but put on the blindfold and stood for Rin. Rin took off the remaining articles of clothing and then proceeded to put something else on him. It felt leathery, almost like latex. Soon he found himself on his hands and knees with something thrown on top of him. Finally what set him off was the serve whip noise and the amount of pain that he felt on his ass. He took off his blindfold to reveal that he was being ridden by Rin who put a saddle on him with bdsm leather clothing on his body. "Giddy up horsey!" Rin yelled as she whipped him. "Don't you think-. " He was quickly cut off as she put a ball gag in his mouth to shut him up. It was going to be a long night Gems thought.

The next morning and a few whip burns later, Gems awoke to a loud banging and welding noises from the next room over. He stumbled to get up and noticed that Rin was missing. He put on some sweats and walked over to the medical station. There he found Rin welding together some parts from the scrapyard. "What are you doing?" Gems asked. "I figured this morning since Island is unconscious that he may want some new body parts." Rin replied, showing him the metal arm with servos that she just finished constructing. "You were always so handy around a welding gun and wires." Gems chuckled. After a few days of continuous labor and health monitoring Island was ready to be turned online. Rin had constructed a whole new arm and set of robotic legs for Island. To add a final touch, she replaced Island's eye with a red eye mechanism. Plus giving him a few upgrades to control with the new built in computer she installed into his frontal lobe. Now Island was still human but part machine. "I believe we are ready to turn him online and figure out what happened." Rin exclaimed. Gems removed the medical equipment from his body and activated his start up routine. Island's red robotic eye quickly lit up to show that he was online and quickly explained to the other what happened. The next step was to get the others as quick as they could.


	8. Chapter 8

The Myth-Town Chronicles

Ch.8 Thee Who "Walks" In Big Footsteps

After the end of World War Two, The Nazi party was disbanded and cut off from each other. Without a leader to lead them, they needed a leader to guide them once again. They first needed to regroup all their fellow Nazis and reform The Fourth Reich. It wouldn't be until the fateful events of the Myth Town Server Massacre however until they found their new leader.

After recently acquiring a Florida house manor, The Nazis discovered the massacred bodies of Walker and the others. Seeing his artistic design of how he went about he killed everyone gave them hope that he would be the new leader to their Reich. So without hesitation, they transported Walker and his fellow followers to their local Church Of Scientology. There they used the power of placenta to heal Walker's wounds. Although his body experienced too much damage and could not be saved. So instead of killing him off, they surgically removed his brain and placed it in a jar. The jar encased Walker's brain perfectly in its KY Jelly filling. With the Nazi technology that they acquired over the years. They managed to reconnect Walker's brain to a raspberry Pi computer. With more work over the course of a few days, they managed to implement a voice function and movement into a large pillar like enclosure.

Walker was not use to the new changes at first, but when the Nazis started praising him he got used to it. He soon was commanding his own personal army. Within due time, he would be back to his original plan. After dealing with Island, he knew he'd have to go somewhere where they couldn't find him. The moon. Thanks to the Nazis acquiring Mountain Dew and Doritos, they were able to fund their launch to the moon.

The moon was an excellent place to set up a space station. The Nazis were at home with their technology. They built defenses and technology as they did with Hitler. Walker was praised among his fellow Nazis. He had big plans. Although it would be a week before he could execute his plan. Nukes take time to build, and Walker needed patience. Although the Nazis tried to nuke the world once, it was worth a second chance. This time however they had a better advantage point from the moon.

Howling God and Mark got their own upgrades as well. Howling replaced his old legs that were cut off with chainsaws for feet. You could tell how many pairs of shoes he went through on a daily basis. On the other hand, Mark was retrofitted with a sniper where his left arm use to be. They saw fit that he could not quick scope once they attached a rifle sight to his right eyeball. Mark was still happy none the less. He decorated his new toy with various bags of Doritos and mountain dew stickers. His yelling of his various callouts and obscenities still remained the same.

The Nazis used the same technology that they used on Walker to bring all the others that were killed in the massacre back to life. However they were altered mentally to fall under Walker's command, or as they called him "The Great Leader". They were brainless minions that would do whatever Walker asked of them. They were without heart, brainpower or spirit as the others possessed. This was perfect for Walker, he loved having a bunch of brainless people praise him. Walker's next step was to go public and spread fear into his enemies.

Meanwhile back on earth, KB just received notice that Walker was still alive from Island. She quickly called the remaining survivors from the server for a distress meeting. There wasn't many left who showed up; Island, Rin, Jenneration, Chinchilla, Gems, Peach, Jairza, Tarts, Hyper Blasters, Finn, Mr. Sweet and Sour, UNboundedSolid, Super Hawt Loli, Ryth, and Ebola-Chan. KB tried to get into contact with The Fuhrer of The Turtle Reich, but he never answered. She gathered to tell them that Walker has returned. She spoke with urgency, "Walker is back and we need to kill him for good this time. Now I've gathered you all here under short notice because he likes to pick off one of us at a time. I figured that if were all together then our chances will be greater. Now where the hell is Walker?" No one had a clue where he could have gone after his house was destroyed. As KB was losing hope that they would find him before he could end the world, she got a text from Walker himself. It read, "Check your local news station". She quickly flipped on the TV to the news and was stunned at what she saw. On the TV was Walker and his two comrades Howling and Mark. "Hello everyone, as of midnight tomorrow, your earth will be destroyed by our vast collection of nuclear warheads given to us by Barrack Obama." Someone behind KB chipped in, "Thanks Obama". Walker continued on about his "great plan to destroy earth and rebuild it in his image." The TV went silent for second as Walker broke communication with Earth. Then the regular programming came back on like nothing happened. Some of the others began to panic, but KB yelled for them to keep calm as she spoke. "Alright everyone, I know there may not be many of us here to work with, but were the only hope that this planet has got. Now I'm asking every one of you to preform to your best ability to help stop this menace from blowing up our planet, and more importantly, our server! Now can I count on everyone to be with me when we go up there to kick his ass?" Everyone exclaimed with a yes and a determination to help save the world. KB stood in front of everyone and exclaimed, "Alright everyone. Gear up, were going to space."


	9. Chapter 9

The Myth-Town Chronicles

Ch. 9 Give me some "space" here.

With only twenty-four hours until the end of the world, KB and friends needed to act fast. Rin and Island quickly helped construct the rockets that would take them to the moon. KB and Hyper armed the rockets to be fitted with machine guns. With the combined help of others, they had about three rocket fighters ready for launch. They had no idea what kind of defenses Walker and his Nazi army possessed, but they were going to go ahead and take the risk. Ready to go, they launched into space. Whizzing out of the atmosphere they saw their destination within an hour's reach.

Coming upon their destination, a sudden alarm went off in their ships. "Incoming missiles!" KB yelled to the other gunships. Missiles came flying by as all three ships made evasive maneuvers to dodge each incoming missile. Soon after Nazi fighter ships came zipping by them. "Shit, everyone man your guns now!" KB ordered. While everyone manned their guns, Gems and Rin quickly got to work to see if they could get their prototype shield online. "Give us a minute and we can cover all three ships without any trouble" Rin demanded as she worked furiously. The Nazi fighters turned around and were soon on course with the three ships. Tarts began firing to divert the fighters. Island quickly did an analysis to see what their odds of success were and how long it would take to get the shields up. Island computed "KB, the shields will take approximately five minutes to be deployed with a twenty-five success rate on us living through the oncoming waves of fighters." Still guiding their ships on course KB replied, "I'll take those chances. Now help Rin and Gems get that shield deployed. The fighters were closing in on their targets. Three of the six Nazi fighters began shooting towards the three. Lasers whizzed by their ships as Tarts, Unbounded, and Mr. Sweet began firing back from their ships. Peach managed to hit one of the fighters, killing the pilot instantly and throwing them of course. One bullet nailed the hull of Mr. Sweet's ship. "Shit were hit, main hull is breached" Sweet said from his fighter. "I'm going to attempt to repair the breach" Finn said as he suited up and took to the hull with his industrial welder. More fire came whizzing by. "The main hull suffered too much damage I can't re-". Finn was cut off as another blast stuck the main hull of their ship. "Thrusters are down I'm going to try to steer into the enemy!" Sweet yelled as his ship flew back and took out three of the five fighters that were approaching them. Mr. Sweet and Sour and Finn both gave their lives to see that the others would have less trouble on their way to the moon.

"KB the shields will be deployed in two minutes. Our success rate has dropped down to sixteen percent. Are you sure you don't want to divert course?" Island said. KB still not changing course kept going and needed more time. Unbounded, and Peach kept hiring until they managed to destroy their chasers. "Thank god we managed to get rid of all our bogeys on our tail KB. Continue on course." Unbounded radioed in. After successfully evading their captors they were arriving within reach of the moon. Suddenly dots appeared like a wall in front of their course. It was a whole battalion of Nazi fighters waiting to engage them. Feeling drained they had nowhere to go. It would be another minute until they could get their shields up in time. They were out of ideas.

Suddenly out of nowhere a large frigate came out of warp and started firing at the brigade. Small shell like fighters came bursting out of the frigate to help fight off the Nazi battalion. A sudden voice came across the radio, "You guys need some help?" The voice was awfully familiar to KB. "Fuhrer of the Turtle Reich?" KB asked. "Ah, KB lovely seeing a fellow smoker of the Turtle out here. What are you doing here out in space?" Fuhrer asked. "I could ask you the same thing." KB replied. "Well you see these Nazis have been stealing our turtle and putting us in happy camps for years. It's only fair we do the same thing" Fuhrer said as his frigate blasted about forty fighters. "Shields are up and chances of success have increased to ninety percent KB" Island prompted. "Alright boys, were making our approach to the docking port on the moon base. Lay us some cover and we'll smoke turtle with you any day" KB commanded.

With the cover of the Frigate, the team made their way to the dock hanger. They were quickly met with fire from Nazi ground troops but were quickly gunned down by the two ships and the shell fighters assisting them. Once the hanger was clear they exited their ships. Deploying on the ground KB led an armed charge towards the missile control room. The catacombs and tunnels were expanse and filled to the brim with Nazis. Good thing Rin upgraded Island to be compatible with some of the Mechabots that the Nazis were developing. Island hooked himself into one of the Mechs. This made plowing through Nazis a breeze for Island. They fought their way towards the silos when the team was cut off by a fork in the road. Half the team decided to go one way while the others went the other. KB led Hyper, Ryth, and Island. KB led her crew down to the Missile silo control door when they were cut off when the hallway end started to close down on them. The doors were closing and they had to think fast. They couldn't get into the main door because it was locked so the panic was on. Island began beating on the door until it left a sizable dent to peel it out. Unfortunately the door was closing fast. So Island did the next best thing and used the Mech to hold up the large door that was going to lock them out. Hyper and Ryth both started to work on the door as Island held up the large wall. The wall was proving to be too much and started to crush Island under the pressure. Hyper and Ryth both got the door open and headed through. KB yelled as she was crawling under the wall to get through the door "Come on Island, you can make it!" Island knew that wasn't possible and spoke. "It's okay, it was an honor fighting by your side KB" Island said as the door gave way and slowly crushed his Mechanized body. KB had to make sure that his death wasn't in vein.

All three of the remaining four stumbled into the main silo control room where Walker was waiting for them with Howling and Mark. Walker welcomed them saying, "Welcome to my lovely missile silo. It seems you are surrounded" as Nazi cosmonauts surrounded them.


	10. Chapter 10

The Myth-Town Chronicles

Ch. 10 (Insert Creative Title Here)

KB, Hyper, and Ryth were out manned and out gunned. "See, I knew you guys would come and try to stop me. Thanks to a little friend of mine" Walker. Randomz soon appeared out from behind Walker. He was fully dressed in his Nazi commanding officer uniform. "You see, I had Randomz in on the inside the whole time. I knew all your moves before you made them. Well maybe not The Turtle Reich, but I have it under control" Walker boasted. "You traitor!" KB yelled at Randomz knowing that she should have never trusted him.

The others were quickly piled into the same room where they were handcuffed from Katten's betrayal. There everyone was all gathered in one room. "So glad the rest of you could join us." Walker announced as the others stood next to KB. A guard came up to walker and spoke gently hoping to not provoke a scene. "Sir one of the others managed to escape what shall-". "Never mind them we have missiles to launch" Walker explained. He then began to motion for the guards as he spoke. "I had a fun little idea. I'm going to make you watch your own planet be destroyed and you guys get front row seats." He motioned for the guards to lead them to some placed chairs in front of the viewing window. "Then right after you watch your planet explode, we'll leave you guys here with a nice present. The floor where they were standing before began to move as two large floor doors opened up and revealed another nuke. "Can't have you guys escape again now can we" Walker chuckled. There was no way that they could manage to stop all the nukes and get the hell off the moon in time to save their own asses thought KB.

Walker motioned for Randomz and the rest of his Nazi guards to motion for the escape pods near the central silo. Suddenly an alert distress noise came over the intercom. The announcement, "warning all missiles have been redirected to fire on this location. Please evacuate immediately." Furious, both Walker and Randomz began yelling at guards to tell them why and how did this happen. They all pointed towards the control room above the silo. Suddenly as if on cue. Ebola-Chan came crashing out the window with an assault rifle in one hand firing blindly into a crowd of Nazis and the skull of the missile control officer in the other. Ebola-Chan quickly landed and beat the skull over a Nazi before grabbing a detonator in her pocket. Clicking the detonator set off a chain of well-placed explosives. The explosives blew up a good number of Nazis and blew up three of the five escape pods. She quickly ran over to the others and tossed everyone guns after shooting off their handcuffs. The others quickly retaliated as Nazis were cut apart by their wave of bullets and firepower. Howling was shot by Hyper Blasters with explosive shotgun shell as he combed back his sweet fro. Mark put up a fight, but was ironically shot by a three-sixty no scope that was hand delivered by UNboundedSolid. Walker and Randomz made their way to one of the escape pods. Randomz was shot in the leg. This caused him to fall before reaching the escape pod. Ebola-Chan quickly ripped his eyes out and yelled "Now I can _see_ where you are coming from". Walker reached the escape pod and launched. A new message went over the loud announcement. "Attention central missile is to set course for earth." Walker somehow managed to redirect one of the ICBM missiles remotely from his pod. "Damn we have to go after him!" KB yelled, as the others made their way to the last remaining escape pod. They launched as well chasing Walker in their tiny escape pod that they could only steer so little. "I have an idea" KB said as she steered the pod towards Walker's pod. "Were going to get behind him and have one of us and latch onto his pod and stop him. "We have only one space suit so how about we draw straws?" There was a moment of silence before Ebola-Chan raised her hand to do it. She quickly suited up and went into the airlock to await the moment to latch on. The missile was launched and was now on course with Earth. KB managed to gain speed and meet up with Walker's pod. The airlock opened and Ebola-Chan shot out and latched onto Walker's pod. Everyone went up to the pod window to see Ebola-Chan break through Walker's airlock. There was a moment where nothing happened until Walker's pod pulled backwards and went off course with Earth. Confused, everyone wondered where it was going. Then they noticed that the pod was heading directly towards the missiles path. The pod managed to catch up with the incoming missile and hit it directly causing it to explode before reaching the Earth's atmosphere. The explosion's shock wave rocked the escape pod and threw KB off course a little. Although it didn't matter. They managed to save the world. Well more importantly, their server.

Epilogue

Things for the most part went back to normal. No one really gave a fuck about a nuke exploding in space because everyone was too busy playing Civ. 5. KB returned home where she did her usual work as a mod on the server with the help of a few friends. Gems went on to coach a small town baseball team which was later turned into a popular movie called; The Sandlot. Super Hawt Loli went to comic-con regularly dressed as a rather strangely attractive Sailor Moon. Ryth went onto working for Pixar thanks to his great animations that he worked on over the years. Chinchilla was torn between picking between Peach and Jenneration. In the end she chose Jenneration for her roots in Australia. Jenneration, alongside with Chinchilla started the Australian awareness movement. Peach after the break up went on to start his own successful Canadian vodka company. His secret ingredient was prison toilet water. Rin went home to Katten where she asked him to prom. That night on prom night they awkwardly danced to slow music from the eighty's. Their dance was stiff and very awkward as they would both look at each other and not say a word because one was afraid to say anything or make a move. Katten then one-upped her by displaying a hidden set of freestyle hip hop dance moves from Napoleon Dynamite. Wowed by his performance Rin jumped into his arms and made him take her home that night. Jairza became a world renowned chef with his found love for cannibalism. Tarts went onto the porn industry where he filmed things no one wanted to film; jars being shoved up asses, Knives shoved into vaginas, and cutting off foreskin and wearing it as a bald cap. Hyper Blasters went on to become the next Jimmy Hendricks with his rocking guitar riffs and his sweet fro. UNboundedSolid decided to become the next pope and taught his fellow bishops how to mess with stocks and formed a Ponzi scheme. The Fuhrer of The Turtle Reich stole technology from the Nazi moon base and recovered DNA samples of Ebola-Chan (don't ask what they did to acquire these samples just know that they did). They went back to their dimension to develop cloning technology to bring her back for future use as a chemically engineered weapon of mass destruction. Finally, a statue of Hero was placed to honor the brave journalism and exposure of the Myth Town conspiracy. There was new dimensions to be explored by The Fuhrer of The Turtle Reich. Although each dimension held a new series of adventures waiting to be explored and written in The Myth-Town Chronicles.


End file.
